Chris Haramu
'Christina "Chris" Haramu '''is a 13 year old idol who works under the wolf manager, Naito. Her birthday is October 15th, and she is a Libra. Contrary to her brand theme, she is a Lovely-Type idol. Appearance Chris is a pale-skinned girl on the petite side. Her body is matured, and she has a generic cuteness to her - although she usually looks indifferent or sad. She has grey eyes, with one lighter than the other, giving them both distinctive coloring. Her hair is the color of blood and ends around her chest, with long messy bangs and forelocks that cover her ears. As a lover of all things gothic-lolita, Chris will reflect this with her daily attire, wearing outfits ranging in black, grey, white, or pale pink color schemes. She loves stripe patterns, stockings or tights, boots, and spiked accessories. She is from wealth and usually portrays a regal, dark-princess atmosphere. In Pri Para, Chris remains unchanged; although she may look a little taller, most-likely due to her idol outfits. Personality Generally, Chris seems to portray the role of a lonely rich kid; one who wants friends but struggles to get them, either from being too shy or just a bit cold out of instinct. This has stemmed from moving around so much as a child, so as of late she tries to do anything but socialize. Even if it causes her or others problems. She can be a little intimidating due to her dark nature and insterests, and her health is also shotty, requiring her to spend a lot of time at home just taking it easy or resting in bed. She has a little bit of a tsundere-side, and gets overly attached to some people, in which she can gain an almost "yandere" nature towards them. She can become clingy and feel extreme rejection if they were to leave her. Chris' opens include singing and music, but she is also passionate towards baking, art, and video games. She has a major attraction to anything she considers "kawaii"; ranging from stuffed animals, finger puppets, sparkly ribbons, cute sauce containers, cutesy erasers, and so on and so on. But she happens to get fairly embaressed over it. Relations '''Shion Todo '- Chris happened to meet Shion in PriPara by a random stroke of luck. She is a very big fan of hers and Dressing Pafe, and seems to feel very attached to Shion. She also enjoys Leona's company, but feels frustration around Dorothy. Coords Chris' brand was made from a stranger she met one day after helping them. The designer had been new to the area and as such, was totally clueless. She had unknowingly become their inspiration, and soon GLoomHeArT was born. Chris is the only user of the brand, but if she was to feel close to someone else, she gives them special permission to use the brand too. She also loves Holic Trick and Baby Monster, and has a secret interest in Twinkle Ribbon and Dreaming Girl. Songs *Lonely Waltz - Chris' main theme song. *Snow * Globe - A holiday song *Sweet Darkness Making Drama *Rainy Day Nostalgia - The scenery resembles that of a gloomy, gray, rainy day. As an umbrella forms for Chris to hold, giant misty circles form, depicting Chris doing things with an un-seen person. She turns her back to the audience, then as it ends she turns to them and holds out a hand. *Heartbreak - The room turns dark, forming many, various size and colors of light-up hearts appear. As she makes a sad expression, she lowly clasps her hands before undoing it as she turns away from the audience. She raises a single hand, slowly, then clasps it tightly to cause all of the hearts to shatter. In doing this, many sparkles begin to spread through the room and the MD ends. History As her parents were very busy, Chris usually did not stay in one place too long. She left many people behind and eventually closed her heart towards others. This seemed to work until an accident happened years later that took her parents. Leaving her under the care of Thomas, the family butler; a man who Chris tended to treat as a Father. One day, the depressed girl had been out for an evening stroll when she happened to find a strange figure in need of rest. New to Parajuku they wandered around in search of inspiration in their new home. Chris helped them find their place they had bought before coming, and soon the person had started to request that she would come by on a day-to-day basis. She grew to care a lot for this person and became pretty happy again. Eventually the new brand was revealed and Chris was able to persue her idoling dream when she got her PriTicket. But when her first performance was coming up, she went to see the person and to her surprise, they were not home. The building was cleaned out, and all that remained was a note. The shock and feelings of betrayel were enough to cause her to shut down almost completely, but after spending days mourning the loss of her friend, Chris finally read the note. While it did not completely rid of her pains, she felt assured to know that her dear friend would return, and she continues to wait for them so that they can see the wonderful idol that she has become. Quotes "Everyone leaves eventually..." ". . . . . . . . . . " "Shut up!" "D....Don't tell anyone, alright?" "Mew..." Trivia *Chris' symbol is usually portrayed as a fancy designed broken heart that is connected at the bottom. *She has a black PriPass **Her PriTouch! is also black, and has glowing pink accents and heart-shaped buttons. *Chris has a secret interest in cosplay and Magical Girl anime/manga. *Often Chris is compared to an antisocial cat. *She loves the scent of vanilla. *Chris has glasses that are treated as an appeal to most others when worn. *Despite being an avid-lover of dark colors, Chris actually likes colorful nail polish. One day wearing a dark midnight blue, the next neon yellow or orange. *She has a birthmark shaped like a diamond below her left shoulder. *Her favorite foods include: **Fruit: Strawberry **Chocolate: Dark **Dessert: Cheesecake **Meal: Japanese or Chinese food *She is based off of Wiki user Chrismh. Gallery Category:Girls Category:Idols Category:Teens Category:Lovely Category:Sad Category:Tsundere Category:Yandere Category:Hair color: Red Category:Eye Color: Gray Category:Pale Skin Category:Dresses Category:GLoomHeArT Users Category:Goth Category:Lolita Category:Chrismh Category:No Unit Category:13